shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit of Faeria
better known as ,is a female of the Remnant Spirits, that are said to be created by the remains of the Great Spirit and Spirit Of Fire itself. It is primarily she helps her new Master with his quest. About Faeria is a female of three spirits known as the Remnant Spirits. she was made from the remains of the both of the Great Spirit and the Spirit Of Fire itself, constitute a collective of souls. They can be controlled by their respective great Warrior, or a shaman of extraordinary power (like Eliskuya Michael or Lilly Michelle). The power of this Godaiseirei is unmatched by any other spirit, except for maybe the Great Spirit itself. but Faeria has the same ability to eat other souls or human bodes in order to further enhance her own power. her primary medium for her over soul is the element of wind, which allows Eliskuya to manifest Faeria with highly incredible speed. However, it also has the ability to transform herself into one element at a time. through the doctrine of the one form, which is made possible through Eliskuya's mastery of only one element. she can even talk in telepathy like a human being History Past 600 years before the start of the series, Eliskuya's geart-geart-geart-ancestor was a member of High Command Knights, the knight organizers of the Shaman Fight. Although he would fail to steal her, but he succeeded in stealing Faeria from the Knights, using it as his new guardian ghost. In her adult and most powerful stage, Faeria is gigantic, with a stronger body, broad shoulders, claws and silver rock armor down to her legs. Present Time her power was greatly diminished because of her journey back forcing it to regain her strength by eating other souls. Together, with her new master and Faeria were an unstoppable that was all but destined to win the Shaman Fight. Shaman Fights Hyōi Gattai O.S. "Faeria" O.S. "Faeria" (O.S.フェアリー) *O.S. Type: Spirit Type *Spirit Ally: Faeria *Medium used: Wind Attacks *'Fireworks': An favorite attack where Faeria Makes a big ball of fire and Scatters it into her arm and throws the small fire bits at the opponent Giant O.S Faeria: Wind Form *O.S. Type: Giant Type *Spirit Ally: Faeria *Medium used: Wind Description: Eliskuya expands on his Over Soul after experiencing the world and the result is a Giant O.S. called "Wind Form" which takes the form of an white like-ice giantess. her head gear greatly resembled a face of a female. during the last few days of she seems to gain a pair of twin cannons on her shoulders. In this form Faeria gains the ability to create Whirlwinds in many ways such as for protection or as projectiles. O.S. Black Wings of Death *Shaman: Eliskuya Michael *O.S. Type: Weapon Type *Spirit Ally(s): Faeria *Medium Used: his Jacket Description: Eliskuya oversouls with Faeria in a raven wings like pattern on his back and shoulders and rains down oversouled black feathers filled with Posion to kill his opponent inside and out. This attack is modeled after the Raven. However the full extend of it's abillities has yet to be shown, *'Attacks' Gallery Faeria.jpg|Faeria sitting down Faeria_looking_up_worryed.jpg|Faeria looking up Faeria_with_Food.jpg|Faeria holding Silva & Kalim Trivia *Faeria has a very close resemblance to The Spirit of Fire but due to the fact her personally is a bit of a female See Also Category: Spirits